Kai's Haunted Mansion
by Dranzer Vulcan
Summary: Something unexpected happens at Kai's place. Almost finish. Black Dranzer/Wolborg. Kai/Hilary friendship.
1. Mr Phoenix's house!

**7/26/10**  
I'm currently revising/editing this whole fic since I started it way back in 2004 when I was 12 years old. When I read it again I feel like slapping myself because the spelling is absolutely horrible! When I'm done, I'll be sure to have the last chapter done. Note that this story doesn't have a real plot & the majority of it is complete randomess. Blame the fact that I was 12 when I started this fic.

**Kai's Haunted Mansion**  
Chapter 1 - Mr. Phoenix's Mansion

"I'm so bored!" Tyson complained.

"Give me a break, you said that like an hour ago!" Max said sweatdropping.

"Max's right Tyson, why don't you just calm down for a while? Read a book or something," Kenny scolded.

"ME? Calm down? You want me CALM DOWN? I don't know if I ca- OK!" Tyson said unexpectedly with a grin on his face.

Everyone stared at him with shocked expressions on their faces. Maz & Ray's mouths were partialy open with their heads slighly tilted to the side.

"What? Why are you guys staring at me like you see Tala with his gun launcher behind my back?"

"Did Tyson just said agreed to calm down? Wow, that's a first!" Dizzi exclaimed.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means to call '1-800-Tyson agrees to calm down-Dizzi"

"Haha, very funny. Never mind, let's just go to his place.

At Kai's Mansion...

Ray wasn't excatly sure how they managed to get passed the guards at the gate but they did. Then again, when you see an almost overweight teenager attempting to breakdance in the middle of the street...well, you get the deal.  
They all arrived in front of the mansion. Tyson just manged to get away from the gaurds after climbing over the fence when they weren't looking. It was a pretty big place to live, admittingly. The whole exterior of the mansion was white which Tyson complained that is was too bright & that he needed to bring sunglasses next time he came to visit Kai.  
Ray was the one to push the doorbell since it was so high. Why did he had to be the tall one? Wait, why did the doorbell had to be so high? Anyway, a bespectled man opened the door & greeted with a bow & said, "How may I help you?"

"We want to see Kai!" Tyson replied with a wide grin on his face.

"We're his friends, the Bladebreakers!" Max said with a grin that was sure to rival Tyson's.

"Very well then, come in. Master Kai is upstairs. Go to your left & it's the fourth door down the hall" the butler said.

The Bladebreakers thanked him & they moved on, following the butler's directions.

"Okay, tell me again, why are we here?" Tyson asked out of the blue.

"Because we had nothing better to do & is was your idea" replied Kenny.

"Oh yea..." Tyson said sheepisly.

Suddenly they heard something. Something like a...

"What was that?" Max said slightly startled.

"Sounded like a movie or something" Ray said, trying to calm the poor blonde down.

"Well anyway, here's the fourth door!" Tyson said completely ignoring Max & Ray.

"What the, is that Kai?" Max said in disbelief.

**Wolf Szayel:** Well, that's the revised version of chapter 1. I plan to add a little more detail once the whole story is finished. Hopefully this is a little easier to read. If there is still any mistakes, please tell me.


	2. The mansion

**Wolf Szayel:** 7/30/10 revised version. If there's any mistakes still, please inform me. Especially spelling mistakles.

**Kai's Haunted Mansion**  
Chapter 2 - The Mansion

* * *

"Kai & Hilary sitting in the tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" Max & Tyson sang with large grins on their faces.

"Shut up" Kai snapped.

"But Kai, I saw you kissed her!" Max exclaimed.

"I was looking pass her"

"But, but, Kai!"

Kai gave the blonde blader a death glare.

"Ok, ok, I'll shut up" Max said putting his hands up in defense.

Tyson, eager for nothing whatsoever, poked Kai & said, "Hey Kai, don't you have a TV in your bedroom?"

"Shut up & follow me," was Kai's reply.

Kai slowly pushed his bed to the side that was in the middle of his room, revealing a hidden door on the floor.

"Jump" Kai said simply.

"There's no way I'm jumping down there!" Tyson nearly yelled.

"I'll push you"

"Don't you dare...AHHHHHHHHHH! Kai! I'll get you for this!"

"Happy landings Tyson," Hilary said with a wave of her hand.

"Here Hilary, use the ladder," Kai offered nonchalantly.

"Thanks Kai"

"I'll jump" said Ray as he jumped down professionally(neko-jin?).

"Climbing down" Max stated.

**TYSON**

"Ow...what in the world happened?" Tyson asked no one in particular as he rubbed the back of his head.

::FLASHBACK::

"I'll push you"

"Don't you dare..."

::END FLASHBACK::

"Yea...that's right. I'll kill you Kai!" Tyson said standing up with clenched fists.

**OTHERS...**

"Oi, Tyson, over here!" Ray called out.

Tyson quickly sauntered over to Ray, completely forgetting about Kai for the time being, "Huh? Ray! Where are the others?"

"Still up there," Ray pointed, "Max's climbing(don't ask), Hilary's using a ladder, & Kai's jumping down aswell"

"What? A LADDER? How come I never get to use the ladder? K-" Tyson was cut off by a certain blonde blader.

"Hiya Tyson!" said Max with a cheerful smile.

"MAX? Get the heck off me!"

"Oh, sorry Tyson"

"Don't forget about me!" Hilary said coming down from the ladder.

"Hmph(or is it Hn.?)"

"KAI! I'll kill you!" yelled Tyson as he charged at Kai.

"Blacky," Kai said with a bored tone.

Next thing you know, a black dog came out of nowhere. The dog growled when he caught sight of Tyson.

"Nice doggy, nice doggy!" Tyson said backing away from Kai.

"Never knew you had a dog Kai," Ray said petting Black at the top of his head.

"Yea Kai. What type of dog is it?" asked Max with curiosity.

"Siberian Husky," replied Kai.

"I love those type of dogs!" Hilary said excitedly.

"Hey Kai, where is th- Holy Dragoon! Kai, where did you get all this stuff?" Tyson yelled astonished.

"COOL! Can we play the PS2?" asked Max.

"Yea" Kai said not looking in their direction.

"Hey Max, what game do you wanna play?" Tyson asked, staring at the piles of video games.

"Umm... Sonic Heroes!" replied Max cheerfully.

"Ok! Which team are you using?"

"Team Sonic"

"Team Chaotix"

"Let's play!" they said together as they high fivied(is this even a word?).

"Good grief" Ray said sweatdropping.

* * *

**Wolf Szayel:** Repeat. This is no longer a Kai/Hilary fic. Unless you want to imply that it is one for the K/H fans. Other then that, it's complete friendship between the two.


	3. Thunderstorm!

**1/3/11**

**DV: **As I originally stated in this chapter, thanks for the reviews. New & old. I will keep the little question I put up here years ago. But I will reword it. I've finally decided that this story takes place a little after V-Force since Hilary is in it.

* * *

Which Beyblade when it comes to the actual tops, do you prefer? What works best for you? Back in the days, my cousin Bobby wanted to know.

Dragoon S or Dragoon V

Dragoon V or Dranzer V

Dranzer S or Dranzer V

From personal expriences, Dragoon V, Dranzer V & Dranzer S. You should see my Dranzer V, most of the stickers came off except for the bitbeast, haha. At least I bought another Dranzer V which is in prefect condition. One of the few blades I used straight out of the box years ago.

* * *

**Kai's Haunted Mansion**

Chapter 3 - Thunderstorm!

"Hey guys, want to watch Balto?" Rat asked, pointing to a neatly stack of DVDs & VHS tapes.

"Sure!" replied Max & Tyson in unison.

"Yo, Kai. Got some popcorn?" asked Tyson, not taking his eyes off the TV screen for one second.

Only thing Tyson got out of Kai was a "Hmph"

"I'll take that as a yes, my man," Tyson said happily.

The Phoenix blader crossed his arms & leaned against the wall.

"Tyson! Get your big head out of the way!" scolded Hilary.

"Why? Can't see?" said Tyson whose face was now planted against the TV screen.

"TYSON!" yelled Hilary.

"WHAT?" Tyson yelled back.

Both Max & Ray enjoyed the 'fight' while stuffing popcorn in the mouths. Kenny typed on Dizzi, ignoring what was going on.

"Tyson, knock it off!" commanded Kai, giving Tyson a death glare.

An 'eep' came from Tyson as he backed down in fear.

"Thank you Kai," said Hilary as she gave Kai a little hug.

"Yea," said a startled Kai.

_At least the others didn't see that._

"Guys! A thunderstorm is heading out way!" exclaimed a scared Kenny.

"A thunderstorm? A THUNDERSTORM?" shouted Tyson.

"Thunderstorm? Not good, not good," said Max, nearly fainting.

"What's up with you guys about thunderstorms?," asked a confused Ray.

"Thunderstorms in Japan are absolutely horrible!," replied Hilary frantically.

(DV: Not sure if they're actually are)

"Yea! You should see Kenny when the thunder starts rolling," said Tyson with a big grin.

"Yea! First he gets all freaked out, then he turns pale...," said Max with a even bigger grin.

"Next he faints, then lastly, he screams his head off shouting Dizzi!" said Tyson, finishing the sentence Max started.

"AHHHHHH! Don't remind me! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!," yelled a freaked out Kennt, banging his head on the ground.

"Riiiight," said Ray, creeping away from the now OOC Kenny.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING? GET BACK HERE!," yelled Kenny, much louder then Tyson when he snores, if that's even possible.

Suddenly, the lights turned off with a bolt of thunder.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Next, the lights came back on & what a pretty sight everyone saw except for Kenny & Hilary.

"Is it on?" asked Hilary who was now clinging on to terrified Kai.

"Yea," said Ray .

"Yo Kenny, the lights are back on," said Tyson, poking Kenny in the ribs who whimpered while hugging Dizzi close to his chest.

"AHHHHHH!," yelled Kenny.


	4. Taming Kenny, well sort of

1/4/11

**DV: **Here we go

**Kai's Haunted Mansion**

Chapter 4 - Taming Kenny (well, sort of)

* * *

"Why did I end up with these locomotives?" said Ray as he looked up at the ceiling.

"So Kai, can we stay here for the night?," asked Kenny, geetting out of his OOC mode.

"So, Tweedledum, finallt getting up huh?" stated Tyson, raising an eyebrow.

_Meanwhile_...

"Floor 3, unlocked," said a metallic female voice in Russian.

"They're getting away!" said a gruff, male voice.

"Hahaha! You'll never be able to get me to stay with those freaks again!" said a redhead boy mainically while running a dark hallway.

"Yea Tala! We rock this world tonight, baby!" yelled a short kid named Ian, running alongside the redhead named Tala.

"Hey, don't forget about me guys!" said Spencer.

"Hey slowpoke, can ya run a little faster? You're getting in my way!" yelled Bryan.

"What's the big idea yelling in my face? Spencer's right there!" yelled Ian.

"Huh? You're talking about me?" asked Specer, blinking in confusion.

"Yea, you big idiot!" yelled Ian.

"Keep running & stop talking!" orderded an almost hysteric Tala.

"Yes sir!" said the other D-Boys.

_With the others..._

"Shut up!" yelled Keny.

"Ok, ok, don't have to take it so seriously, ya know," said Tyson holding up his hands in mock fear.

"Anyway, let's get to our rooms. Right Kai?" asked Max.

Kai nodded in agreement.

"Well guys, you'll have to find yourself a place to sleep in my 'hidden getaway'. Other then that, feel free to do almost anything. Just don't break anything," said Kai.

"Thanks Kai!," everyone said in unison.

"Whatever"

* * *

**DV: **Yea, Kai has a 'trap door' under his bed which leads to some kind of underground place or "hidden getaway" as he says. Yes, it has a big screen TV, lots of movies, video games, more hidden rooms, & a personal kitchen, you can say.


	5. In the Fray

Edited: 1/4/11

* * *

**Kai's Haunted Mansion**

Chapter 5 - In the Fray

* * *

"I'm gonna find a room, in Kai's get-a-way! Then I'll be able to do anything I want!" sang Tyson, not taking any notice of all the stares he was getting.

"What the heck is your problem?" asked Kenny, staring at Tyson.

"Who know. The best thing we can do is ignore him for all I care before Max decides to join in the 'parade' with Tyson," replied Ray, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Tyson, if you don't stop singing I'll crush Dragoon's bitchip into powder, " Kai threatened while watching Balto.

"Eep" was all Tyson said before running out the room & finding the kitchen to sleep in.

_Meanwhile_...

"Did you find them Dummy?" asked a Biovolt guard.

"Nah," said a goofy looking guard named Dummy as he shook his head.

_In a vent with the D-Boys(similiar to the ones Joseph from V-Force like to climb in)..._

"They'll never find us here", said Ian.

"Only if you'll shut up!" glared Bryan.

"Ya man!" agreeded Spencer.

"Hey, what happened to Tala?" asked Ian realizing their leader was nowhere to be found.

"ARWOOOOO!", howled Tala right behind Spencer, causing the poor fellow to jump in freight.

"TALA! WHAT DID WE TELL YOU ABOUT HOWLING? YOU'RE GONNA MAKE THOSE IDIOTIC GUARDS HERE US!", yelled Bryan.

"Hey, what was that Fool?" asked a guard called Stupid.

"Look up there, Stupid!", Fool said as he pointed up at the location where the D-Boys were at.

"Oh crap!", Ian said with gritted teeth.

"Let's get a move on!" ordered Tala, flailing his arms in the little space he was in.

_With the Bladebreakers plus one Hilary..._

"So what am I gonna eat today?" Tyson asked himself.

"Bite your tounge, fool," said a cold voice.

Tyson turned around & saw nothing.

"Guess I was hearin' things," shrugged Tyson.

"Hey Tyson! Look what I've found!," Max said with a grin, holding up a game case.

"Super Smash Bros. Melee? You're on!," yelled Tyson as he & Max ran into the main room.

Kai walked over to them & suprisingly took the first controller.

"Never knew Kai played video games," said Ray, joining in the fun.

Kai shot a death glare at the neko-jin.

"Ok, ok. Forget that I ever said anything," said Ray as he held his hands up.

"Me & Max, Red Team!" said Tyson as he pointed at the screen.

(DV: Blue Team: Kai's using Fox & Ray's using Roy. Red Team: Tyson's using Captain Falcon & Max's using Marth)

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!," yelled Max & Tyson.

"Boys," Hilary mumbled under her breath & walked away.

* * *

**DV: **Don't ask where I came up with the name for the guards. I really don't know. If I could I would use a time machine to go visit my younger self & ask, lol.


	6. Enter the Bitbeasts

Edited: 1/4/11

**DV: **The voice Tyson heard in the previous chapter was Dranzer.

* * *

**Kai's Haunted Mansion**

Chapter 6 - Enter the Bitbeasts

* * *

"Aw man!," whined Tyson.

"Yeah! Why did we have to lose?," asked Max to no one in particular.

Just before Ray was about to open his mouth to answer, the lights went out.

"Uh, who let the lights out?" said Tyson.

Max saw a shadow that moved into the moonlight. It was rather hard to see. Especially since it was dark. Even in the moonlight.

"Who are you?," Tyson asked, trying to act brave.

"Your worse nightmare," it said, "I'm here for him," he pointed out to Ray.

"M m me?" Ray stuttered.

"Yes...now...DIE!" it said, lunging for Ray.

Then a greenish-gold ligt went by the figure.

"Not if I could help it!," said whoever came from the light.

"Now, who are you?" asked Kenny.

"Driger," he said.

Everybody stared at this 'Driger'. Even though it was still dark, you could see a green aura around him. He had white hair with green & gold highlights, ruby red eyes & was wearing something that looked pretty similiar to Ray's attire.

Driger changed into his bitbeat form & used Tiger Claw on the figure. It's cloak fell down, revealing who was under. It look like Driger but it instead, it stood on two feet. It had black stripes & held a long sycthe in his paw. Oh yea, he also has wings sprouted from his back.

"I'm Reaper Driger, your dark side," he said.

Reaper Driger had a greenish-black aura around him. Both Driger & Reaper Driger lunged at each other & disappeared.

"What the heck was that all about?" said Tyson with confusement written all over his face.

"Yea! Anyway, what happened to Kai & Blacky?" Max stated.

They both the felt a gush of cold air flowing pass them.

"Um, what was that?" said Tyson.

A blue light appeared from the kitchen.

"Let's check it out," Ray said.

Nobody seemed to notice that both Hilary & Kenny were hiding under the couch.

The refrigerator had a blue glow around it. Someone was pigging out in the fridge & this time it wasn't Tyson.

"Who's that?" said Tyson warily as they walked closer.

They stopped when they heard a loud burping noise that was even louder then Tyson's. It closed the door, patting it's stomach saying cheerfully, "Tyson's gonna kill me if he finds out that I was eating his food!," it stopped dead in it's tracks when it saw Max & Tyson standing in front of him in disbelief.

He laughed & rubbed the back of his head.

"What do you mean 'Tyson's gonna kill me'?" asked Max.

He laughed again & said, "Well first let me introduce myself, I'm Dragoon"

"You're Dragoon?," asked a surprised Tyson, "Proove it!"

"Well, look," Dragoon said, leading them out of the kitchen, "Hey Draciel, ya got the lights on yet?"

"Almost. Just let me cut this wire here & that'll be...it's on!"

"Cool!" said Tyson & Max said admiringly at their bitbeasts.

Dragoon had long blue hair with some red mixed in. He looked like a skater wearing a hat in reverse color to Tyson's. Draciel, on the other hand, had a cap on so it was hard to see his hair. It was obviously cut short. He wore something similiar as Max.

"Why do bitbeasts have clothes like there owners?" asked Tyson.

"Because they take after their masters," replied Dragoon.

_With the D-Boys..._

"Jump," commaned Bryan.

"No," Spencer defied.

"I said jump," Bryan barked this time.

Spencer looked at him, looking like he was getting ready to cry & said, "Bryan, you big meanie!", the he cried.

Bryan rolled his eyes , "Off you go," pushing Spencer off the roof of the abbey.

Spencer was still crying even when he landed on the ground. Ian & Tala just laughed their pants off. Bryan sended them a death glare before jumping off with Tala & Ian behind him.

When they landed, Ian went up to Spencer & said, "Hey, big baby stop crying your eyes out & you can go kill Bryan later, ok? Remember, we're different from humans"

Spencer stopped crying & his eyes sharpened. They all looked at him.

* * *

**DV: **What I mean different from humans it that...let's just say at one time Ian somehow convinced Spencer that all of the D-Boys were 'cyborgs' just like Tala. Much to Bryan & Tala's dismay. Just to mess with him. In reality, it's only Tala.


	7. Kill Bryan! Or at least try to

Edited: 1/4/11

* * *

**Kai's Haunted Mansion**

Chapter 7 - Kill Bryan! Or at least try to

* * *

"Where do you think Kai is?" asked Hilary as her & Kenny came out of their hiding spot.

"Who kno-" Dragoon began but stopped short because a loud bang ranged throughout the room & out popped the Driger.

"You ok?" asked Draciel.

"Yea. I was finishing fighting the Reaper," Driger replied.

"Where's Dranzer?"

"Probably trying to find Kai"

_With the D-Boys..._

Tala grabbed Ian by the color & whispered in his ears, "What do you mean, we're different from humans? I know about me but..."

"I don't know. I got it from Kai when he was talking to one of those psycho gaurds. Probably tryna syke 'em out," Ian replied.

Tala, satisfied, relased Ian causing him to fall on his behind. A "Hey!" came from Ian. Tala shrugged. Spencer on the other hand, had returned back to his normal self & jumped on Bryan. The falcon blader looked really annoyed. He just stood there with Spencer trying to kick him in this shins. Tala & Ian started to laugh. Bryan looked at them & said, "Just shoot me"

Tala & Ian were now cracking up on the floor, close to tears.

"I'm gonna kill you Bryan!," said Spencer who was attempting to choke Bryan.

"What a weakling," Bryan muttered.

"Who ya calling a weakling, weakling?" mocked Spencer.

"Don't push it, " Bryan said dangerously as he made a move to throw Spencer off of him.

_With the Kai..._

Kai was merrily talking a stroll in a dark hallway until a loud "BANG" came out of nowhere.

"Ow...," he said uncharactisically before fainting.

"Good," said a voice.

"Yeah," said another.

"Let's get back before the boss gets mad," they both saud before running in opposite directions.

_Tyson & the others..._

"Hey guys, wanna throw a party?" asked Tyson.

"Yea!" Ray said saying his teeth.

"Follow me!," said Tyson as he lead them to a room that was right next to the one they were in.

"I'll check ahead," stated Dragoon.

Tyson nodded. Dragoon ran until he heard something strange. He turned around quickly & saw nothing. He turned again & saw Kai laying on the floor with a frying pan at his side.

"Dranzer have mercy!" Dragoon panicked & quickly ran back to tell the others.

When he came back he started jump & down, "Tyson! Tyson!", he then took hold of Tyson's wrist & dragged him to where he said Kai.

When Tyson saw Kai it was his turn to say, "Kai have mercy. Hey Chief, check this out! Oh wait, he's with Ray"

"Huh? You called?," Rat said popping out of nowhere behind Tyson.

"How'd you get here?"

Ray shrugged.

"Bro, help me find Dranzer," Dragoon asked as he started to shake Draciel's back & forth.

"Alright, alright. We'll catch up with you guys later," said Draciel as he slapped Dragoon across the face.

The two bitbeasts ran off down the now lit hallway.

"Tyson, it doesn't really look hurt. So I don't know what you two are worrying about," stated Kenny.

"I know, we're just trying to add to a bit excitement. Oh wait, is that a...frying pan?" Tyson said.

"Driger, knock Kai concious," Ray said.

Driger sauntered over to Kai & kicked him hard on the head.

"Now exactly what I had in mind...," Ray said sweatdropping.

"Sorry," said Driger before Kai punched his head, "Ow, that really hurt, you know," the white tiger bitbeast said, rubbing his head.

"What are you standing around for?," Kai pushed himself off the ground, "Move it!"

"Sorry man," said Dragoon with his hands on his ears. Him & Draciel just came back.

* * *

**DV: **Yea, I really don't understand what's going on either. Random bitbeats, Kai getting knocked out by a frying pan...Not sure why I made Spencer seemed to have lost a bit of his IQ or something.


	8. The Majestics Takes the Winning Goal!

Edited: 1/4/11

* * *

**Kai's Haunted Mansion**

Chapter 8 - Majestics Takes the Winning Goal

* * *

"You two come back here or else!" yelled a deranged Johnny who had his axe launcher grasped in his hands. He was chasing Enrique & Oliver. Where? In Robert's big ole' castle.

"Why?" Enrique asked grinning.

"Because I said so!," Johnny replied with a hint of sarcasam in his voice.

"Because I said so!," Enrique mocked.

Johnny growled, "Shut up..."

"Good day, wanna play?" Oliver & Enrique both said.

"WHAT? Does it look like I want to play?," yelled Johnny who came to a halt.

Enrique & Oliver looked at each other then turn their heads around to face Johnny, "Um...yes, I guess," they both took off after that.

Robert poked his head through the doorway, watching his teammates while shaking his head. Enrique saw him & said, "Hey Oliver, look," he pointed at Robert who said "Hey, that's rude!". The Italian ignored him & said, "It's the 'uncouth' guy. Get it? He says uncouth all the time so that makes him an 'uncouth' guy. Guess you don't get it then..."

Robert groaned.

_With the voices from chapter 7..._

"Hey boss, we smacked down Kai!"

"Good. Seaborg, I want you to get my brother"

"How come Wolborg doesn't get to do anything? Is it because she is a girl?" asked Wyborg shaking a hand in the air.

"Because she's my girlfriend, " replied Black Dranzer who stroked a nonexisting mustache.

Both Wyborg & Seaborg's eyes widened, "She's your what? Girlfriend?," they both fainted on the ground.

"Yup, now back to work!" yelled Black Dranzer who didn't notice that the two had fainted.

_With the Bladebreakers..._

"Would you mind keeping your rumbles down?" Driger rubbed his forehead.

"We would if we could," both Tyson & Dragoon said.

"When did you get back?" asked Max who didn't realized that Dragoon came back during the end of last chapter.

"I have no blading clue," replied Dragoon.

"Yes...," Kenny started to say, "Yes, yes, yes!"

"What?" Everyone but Kai said.

_With the D-Boys..._

_ I'm getting really tired of this, _thought Bryan.

_Try picking up the fool & throwing him back at the abbey, _Falborg telepathically suggested to Bryan.

_Good idea, I'll do it._

"Hey Spencer, wanna go to a very fun place that you can run your pants off?" asked Bryan with a mischievious glint in his eyes.

Spencer nodded.

"Ok," Bryan lifted up Spencer, "Sayonara Spence!," Bryan flung Spencer over a gate, back to the abbey.

Tala & Ian broke into fits of laughter. Bryan sighed , "I hate it when you two do that"

* * *

**DV: **Seems like Bryan is the only sane one of the Demolition Boys. Poor Bryan. I know for a fact that Dranzer's a male because the Bladebreakers refered to him as a 'he' numerous times in the Black Dranzer arc. I think even Kai said something too one time in V-Force. As for Wolborg, I don't know. When Tala uses Novae Rog in G-Rev, it looks like a spirit of a girl before it flashes & changes to Wolborg. That girl could be Wolborg or it could be some sort of spirit just like Wolborg who has the same tiara looking thing that only comes out during Novae Rog. Dunno. Black Dranzer/Wolborg pairing is just for laughs. I would like to say that both Oliver & Enrique on high on sugar as excuse for their OOCness. In reference to what I had put up here a long time ago, yes, I was very mad that my cousin erased my file. I'm ok now because I started over years ago.


	9. Gargoyles

Edited: 1/4/11

* * *

**Kai's Haunted Mansion**

Chapter 9 - Gargoyles

* * *

"Guys, let's make a run for it!" yelled Tala who once again waved his arms frantically in the air. Imagine someone playing Wii sports. On second thought...imagine Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist.

"To Kai's place!" yelled Ian.

"To Kai's place? Whatever. Let's get a move on before Spencer comes back!"

The three Russian teens ran down the road about 50 blocks non stop with passerbys staring at them like they were crazy. Techincally they were crazy. They lived in Biovolt, of course.

"Yahoo! What the heck are you people looking at? Ya'll want me come over there &...," Ian yelled while preparing to take lauch his Wyborg blade.

"IAN! Would ya do me a favor & shut the-" Bryan started to yell before Tala quickly smacked him upside the head.

"Ohhh, Bryan almost said a bad word. This is PG too!" sang Ian.

"Oh crabsticks!," said Tala as he heard police car sirens behind them.

"Man Ian, look what you have done! The Russian police is after us!" Bryan said crazily.

"Sorry Ma, am I grounded? Oh yea, Spencer's right behind us," Ian stated nonchalantly.

"I'm not your mother! Get that through your thick skull!"

"Bryan, screw those two & let's pick up the speed!" commanded Tala.

"Yea"

"I'm Screwy the Squirrel!"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Tala & Bryan in fustration.

_With the Majestics..._

"What's with the 'hmmm'? Huh? Huh?" asked Enrique, jumping up & down.

"Mr. Dickenson wants us to go to Russia to take care of the Bladebreakers," replied Robert.

"Why?" asked Johnny who finally stopped chasing Enrique & Oliver.

"Why?" mocked Enrique.

"Shut up!"

"As I was saying, pack your bags & let's move. Gustav!"

_With the Bladebreakers..._

"Hey guys, I think I hear something," said Kenny.

"You still haven't answer our question Chief, " said Draciel.

"I know but look outside! I think I see the Demolition Boys!' said Kenny who was now peering out a window.

"Them again?" said Dragoon.

Driger growled, "I don't want to see them again...ever! Especially Falborg!"

Ray patted Driger on the back, "I know how you feel Drig & I don't think I'll feel comfortable seeing Bryan again but let's just deal with it for now,"

"Yea, I guess," Driger said in defeat.

"That's a good bitbeast"

"Their heading this way!" Draciel exclaimed.

"Great. Just what I need. More fools to babysit," Kai groaned.

_Outside..._

"Their catching up!" said Ian.

"The front yard! Climb over the gate!" Tala said frantically again.

"Hurry up Spencer!" cried Bryan.

"Coming!" Spencer said.

"Great! Wait until the boss hears about this. Crazy Russian teens running the streets in Moscow. I knew that abbey was whack. I knew it!" a policeman said before pulling off.

When Ian had suggested Kai's place, Spencer immediatly thought about the mansion in Japan. Tala, Bryan & Ian knew better. All three remembered that Kai had 'invited' the Bladebreakers to Russia for vacation. Yes, Kai has two mansions. One in Russia & one in Japan. Unless his grandfather is hiding something. So, the three had to stop Spencer from hitching a ride on a plane that was ready to take off. So explains the police.

"They're gone!" Spencer said.

"Uh guys, what's that?" Ian said.

"What do y- Holy Wolborg!" said a jumpy Tala who stared straight into a red gargoyle's eyes.

"Who are you? Why are you trespassing onto my master's yard?" it asked.

"I'm Tala, that's Bryan, Spencer & the kid with the big noise is Ian (Ian: Hey!). We're old friends of Kai's. Who are you?," Tala said.

"I'm Diego. I'm a guard of sorts. Come in before Nightwolf wakes up"

_Inside with the Bladebreakers..._

"Now why did that fool Diego let them in? Nevermind, follow me," said Kai.

"Yes sir, mister captain sir!" Tyson joked.

"Shut it, wise guy"

"Man, it's just s joke"

"Hmph"

* * *

**DV: **The D-Boys are on the run from the police & Biovolt. Oh geez. What an interesting life they must have? No wonder why Kai left them. The D-Boys are definitely a paranoid bunch. Especially Tala. I was instantly reminded of Black Star from Soul Eater & Kiba from Naruto when I saw that I had Ian said "Yahoo". I think all the D-Boys have gun launchers. Can't remember. Got to go watch my DVDs again. Yes, Tala said 'crabsticks'. In reference to my favorite character from Metal Fight/Fusion Beyblade, Tetsuya. Screwy the Squirrel? Remember those old Tex Avery cartoons? Yea. I'm going to take a guess & say that the gargoyles were influenced from watching a certain Disney cartoon of the same name.


	10. The End of Salamalyon

Edited: 1/4/11

* * *

**Kai's Haunted Mansion**

Chapter 10 - The End of Salamolyon

* * *

"Diego for the last time, never let the Demolition Boys in!" scolded Kai.

"Sorry master. I pitied them!" cried Diego.

_With the Majestics..._

"Would you stop playing around so much before somebody gets hurt!" yelled Robert as they walked inside a private jet.

"No way Robert, Johnny deserves a great deal of what we're about to do," said Enrique.

Oliver & Enrique both had decided to tick of Johnny by taking his Salamolyon blade when he wasn't looking. When they finally took their seats, Johnny realized something belonging specifically to him was missing. A VERY special something.

"Give him back you freaks of nature!"

"Nuh uh," Enrique said before chucking Salamolyon out the window.

Johnny had a look of horror written all over his face, "I'm coming for you Salamolyon!"

Robert shook his head, "This is so uncouth"

_With Johnny..._

At first when Johnny came barging out of the jet's door, he didn't see any sign of Salamolyon. He then caught a glimpse of something at the corner of his eye & saw a seagull. Said seagull had Salamolyon. In its beak.

"Oh no you don't. Get back here!" Johnny yelled after the seagull, "Come back here or I'll chop you headless" he mainically said as he took out his axe launcher.

_With the Bladebreakers & D-Boys..._

When Kai had finished his 'little' converstation with Diego, he looked around. He counted the heads of the Demolition Boys. He raised an eyebrow, realizing that one was missing, "Where's Spencer?"

Kai got the answer to his question when Spencer crept up behind him & pulled his pants off, revealing his strangely 4 Holy bitbeasts patterened boxers. That means Dranzer, Driger, Dragoon, & Draciel. In chibi form. Kai hurriedly pulled his pants back up while glaring at the whale blader.

"Is it done?" asked Hilary who had her eyes covered up with her hands.

"Yes," Driger replied sweatdropping.

Kai then mumbled something fast in Russian. Leaving the ones who could understand, speechless.

"Exactly what I thought," said Ian with wide eyes.

"Yea! Never knew he agrees of what we think of Spencer!" said Bryan.

"Quit your admiring, " said Tala.

* * *

**DV: **I have my cousin's Salamolyon blade. Well, I have the attack ring. Wish I had the whole thing. Especially the bitchip. At least I have Griffolyon. A purple one. Which was the like 4th blade I ever bought years ago.


	11. Evil Russian

Edited: 1/4/11

* * *

**Kai's Haunted Mansion**

Chapter 11 - Evil Russian

* * *

Blacky walked over to Tala, sniffed him, & started to gnawed on his leg in less then 5 seconds.

"Get off you mutt!" snapped Tala.

Blacky jumped back at Tala's ouburst & growled at Tala. Just then, Enrique & Oliver came barging through the door. They used Johnny to burst the door open. Similiar to how someone would use a tree or a pillar in Mulan's case, to open a stubborn door.

"Put me down you ba-"

Enrique & Oliver both let go of Johnny, causing him to fall on the ground.

"That's it, it's Salamolyon time!" yelled Johnny who took out his axe launcher once again.

Blacky ran behind him & bit Johnny somewhere that must not be named. Johnny's dangerous looking axe nearly fell out of his hands. He glared at the dog while holding something that must not be named with his free hand. The Bladebreakers & D-Boys started at the whole scene.

"You're going to pay for that," Kai mentioned the door.

Enrique gulped, "No way man!"

"Where's Robert?" asked Tyson, noticing he didn't see the purpled harided blader anywhere.

"We knocked him off the plane," yapped Oliver.

Driger stared at him.

"We had to or face hearing him explaing how 'uncouth' we are," explained Enrique.

"Ohhh I see," said Driger.

"Let's have a party!" Tyson yapped this time.

"No!" yelled Kai & Dragoon.

Tyson started wide eyed at his bitbeast, "My faithful bitbeast had sided with the evil Russian for a leader?", he cried.

"That's Mr. Evil Russianese to you," Kai corrected.

Dragoon rolled his eyes, "Maybe Kai should be my master"

"Please, no Dragoon!" begged Tyson.

Kai smirked at this.

* * *

**DV: **Yea, Kai made a word. I think Kai's half Russian & half Japanese. Maybe someone in his family was Russian. Or maybe he's of Japanese descent & grew up in Russia? I could do a paragraph typing about this so I won't. Do you think Tyson deserves Dragoon? Should I give him to Kai as some sort of back up bitbeast or something?


	12. Dragoon's Decision

Edited: 1/4/11

* * *

**Kai's Haunted Mansion**

Chapter 12 - Dragoon's Decision

* * *

"Kai, can you be my master?" asked Dragoon with puppy dog eyes.

Kai thought for a moment & said, "If only you don't eat out all the food"

"You got yourself a deal, master!," Dragoon said happily shaking Kai's hands.

"Tyson, the blade"

Tyson groaned, tossing his blade that was no longer his to Kai. Kai quickly pocketed the blade & said, "Go to bed. It's 3 in the morning"

He magically left. Ray checked his watch, "It's 12..."

"Do what master Kai says. Diego, show them to their rooms!" commanded Dragoon cheerfully.

_5 hours later..._

Oliver & Enrique shared a room together. They both shared a bed aswell. Even though they're two beds in the room. They're rather brotherly. They also regard Johnny as their brother. Robert would be the dad in this little happy family. The alarm went off in the room. Oliver had accidently set the clock to 5:30.

"Whoa!" Enrique fell off the side of the bed.

Enrique took a glance at the clock & saw in red pixals '5:30'.

_Might as well take a look around the mansion, _thought Enrique.

_With the D-Boy's Bitbeasts..._

Wyborg walked into a room, "We've completed the mission, sir"

"Sir?" said Seaborg.

Wyborg walked into a room that said 'Black Dranzer's Office. If you're an enemy of Dranzer's, you're a friend of mine' on the door. There he saw Black Dranzer & Wolborg making out on the bed, "B B Black Dranzer?"

Black Dranzer snapped his head up, "What the heck are you doing in here? Did you read the fine print on the door?"

Wyborg blushed & ran out the room.

* * *

**DV: **Black Dranzer & Wolborg. What the heck was I thinking? Oh well. As long as people like it & find it amusing, I'm happy.


	13. The Dboys do a little exploring

Edited: 1/4/11

* * *

**Kai's Haunted Mansion**

Chapter 13 - The D-Boys Do A Little Exploring

* * *

All of the Demolition Boys were scattered throughout the mansion.

"Hey Tala, look at this," Ian mentioned a door that was in front of them.

Tala opened the door, not expecting Tediz from Conker Live & Reloaded to pop out.

"Kill!" one of the crazy looking teddy bears said.

Tala slammed the door shut, "That was freaky. Kai sure does have one weird mansion"

"I know, right? Let's find another door!", said Ian quickly.

_With Bryan & Spencer..._

"Can we go to bed Bryan?" asked a whining Spencer.

Bryan glared at him. Spencer cried.

"Cut it out Spencer," Bryan said rubbing his forehead.

_With Tala & Ian..._

Little did the wolf & snake blader know, the Tediz had escape from the room they were in. They were carrying around...

_With Oliver..._

Who ever knew Oliver snored? Well he does now. Oliver woke up from a startling noise. A Tediz had entered his room! Oliver stared at it, "What the hec-?"

"It's Tediz time!" the Tediz said, jumping on Oliver's bed.

_Oh snap, _thought Oliver.

The Tediz pulled the trigger & water squirted from the gun. Oliver strangely fainted.

_With Tala & Ian..._

"Hey Tala, do you hear that?" asked Ian.

Tala stopped walking. The footsteps that were walking behind them did the same.

_Interesting, _he thought.

The wolf blader turned around & was greeted by the site of a flock of Tediz.

"RUUUUNNNNNNNNNN" they both screamed.

The Tediz followed after them.

_With Dragoon, who was patrolling the hallways..._

"Hmm," he looked in deep concentration.

"AHHHHHH"

"What the he-?" Ian runned into Dragoon.

"Yo Dragoon, these freakin' teddy bears are after us mean. Teddy bears with freaking GUNS!" Tala yelled waving his arms in the air. Think of Edward Elric again, my friends.

Dragoon stared at them, "Follow me to MK's room"

* * *

**DV: **The Tediz are from the game called Conker. N64 or Xbox version. Whatever you like. Not sure what the heck I was on when I decided to put them in here. Next & final chapter should be up later today or tomorrow.


	14. Final

DV: Well, this is it. I've started this fic on April 14, 2004. Dang. Last time I've updated was August 19, 2005. Double dang. It's now January 2011. Not sure if anyone is still reading this. I know most people will say that they have 'grown' out of Beyblade & moved on. Or simply don't visit the site anymore. I, on the other hand think of Beyblade as any other anime such as Bleach or Naruto. Sure, it's not bloody & 'mature' like Elfen Lied or 'childish' as Bakugan. Anime is anime. No matter what. Beyblade is one of my favorite anime. Don't care what anyone says. As a reader has asked me, MK stands for Master Kai.

* * *

Chapter 14 - Final

Ray was currently awake in his bed, looking straight up at the ceiling. Driger was in his bitbeast form beside him lightly snoring. Ray smilied, petting the white tiger lovingly on the head. In Ray's free hand was the Driger V2 blade. He heard a knock at the door. Who in the world was up at this time? Ray slipped from out of the covers, carefully not to wake Driger & opened the door. It was Kenny.

"Can I sleep in here Ray?" Kenny asked while clutching Dizzi.

Ray mentally shook his head, "What happened now Kenny?"

"Well, you see..."

Ray then heard footsteps coming from down the hallways. It was Bryan & Spencer.

"Bryan? Spencer?" Ray said a bit surprised.

Bryan grabbed Kenny like one would do in American football, pushed pass Ray & locked the door. Not without Spencer dragging Ray along too.

"What the heck, Bryan?"

"Teddy bears!"

"Teddy bears?"

"Teddy bears man, they're after us!"

"Teddy bears?" Ray said, not believing this.

"Hey Ray, that's what I was trying to tell you! I came in here because of these weird looking teddy bears I saw!"

"Not you too Kenny"

Another knock was at the door.

* * *

"This is crazy!"

"You're telling me!"

Max & Tyson were currently standing up back to back with their launchers at the ready. They had both woken up to the sound of a Tediz bouncing up on the bed. The two had managed to kick it out of the room & locked the door. Draciel didn't wake up through all the commotion for some reason. I guess he was a heavy sleeper. Little did Max & Tyson know, a slim, tall figure slipped into the room. This slim figure had green eyes & long apricot hair with red highlights. It was tied up in a loose ponytail. It was hard to see what it had on since it wore a cloak. This figure crept up on Draciel at the side of the bed & smacked him with a frying pan. Draciel woke with a start. He turned to the side & saw the figure looming down on him, "Dra, Dra, Dranzer!"

Yes my friends, Dranzer finally has revealed himself. Max & Tyson turned around & saw Dranzer.

"Dranzer?" they blurted out.

"Yes, I am Dranzer, "Dranzer said, "Follow me," he motioned towards the closet.

Dranzer had lead them through a hidden doorway. This doorway led somewhere that looked very similiar to Kai's Getaway. They passed a door that said 'Black Dranzer's Office' scrawled in angry black & red letters.

"Black Dranzer? Black Dranzer is here?" Max stated with a raise of an eyebrow, remembering the last time he saw Black Dranzer was sinking in a lake in Russia.

"Yes," Dranzer simply said, "Don't go in-ughh you idiot!"

Tyson, curious as always, took a peep inside Black Dranzer's office. He didn't expect to see a full make-out session between Black Dranzer & someone who looked strangely like a humanoid Wolborg, "What in the world?"

Dranzer facepalmed, grabbed Tyson by the collar of the shirt, & dragged him out of the office, "Impossible, aren't you? No wonder Kai rants about you so much"

"He talks about me?" Tyson asked with a goofy grin.

Dranzer sighed as Max & Draciel sweatdropped.

"Hey Dranzer!" a voice said.

Dranzer looked up, seeing two familiar faces walking past them, "Oh, hey Seaborg, Wybrog."

"Seaborg & Wyborg are here too?"

"Yesss. Now come on. Quit asking so many questions."

The group had finally entered Kai's room. Tala & Ian were engaged in a game of chess. Tala was also piling sugar cubes at the side. Dragoon was nowhere to be found. Kai was busy playing Kingdom Hearts. He had just finished wiping the floor with Ansem before he shut his PS2 off. He heard a cough in the background. He turned his head, "Where have you been all this time?"

"Nowhere of importance," replied Dranzer who mockingly bowed at Kai.

Kai shook his head, "What are they doing here, then?"

"We-"

"Hey Kai! Did you know that Black Dranzer, along with the Demolition Boy's bitbeasts live in your getaway?"

"Yes, Tyson"

"Did you know that Black Dranzer & Wolborg like to make out?"

Kai at first was silent. Tala did a double take.

"Whhaat?" they both uncharacteristically said.

* * *

_Back to the one & only Johnny McGregor..._

Johnny was also a person who snored while he slept. Very loudly, in fact. Wow, maybe he could be a long lost relative of Tyson's?

_Hey, Johnny?_

_Yes, Salamalyon?_

_Answer the bloody door._

_What?_

Johnny then felt Salamalyon mentally slap him in his dream. He woke up with a jolt & fell out of the bed, "What the heck was that for?"

Johnny then gets up & saunters over to the door, opening it. He is greeted by the site of some strange brunette.

_What was her name again? Oh yea, Hilary._

"Hilary?"

"I'm so sorry to bother you Johnny but I heard something that scared me! You room was the closet to mine"

* * *

_Enrique time..._

The great Enrique was truely great. He has somehow managed to explore a quarter of the mansion without being detected by the Tediz. What a lucky guy. Enrique took a turn down the dark hallway. He realized something felt out of place. He sees the door to his & Oliver's room was slightly ajar. He cautiously walks into the room, seeing the unicorn blader unconcious & halfway out the bed. Only thing poor Enrique could do was stare. He then felt a slight tug on his shirt & peered down. The Italian blader screamed & ran out the room with Oliver over his shoulder. Not without taking the chance to chuck the clock at the Tediz.

Enrique continued to run until he caught site of a familiar door. He burst through the door, causing both Johnny & Hilary to jump. Johnny had a 'wth' look on his face. The Tediz that had been chasing Enrique entered the room. Hilary immediatly clinged onto Johnny, causing the Scottman to blush.

* * *

Kai recovers from his earlier shock from hearing that Black Dranzer & Wolborg have make-out sessions in his mansion. In his getaway, no less. Bad mental image. Tala, however, was still in shock. His mouth was opening & closing like a fish. His eyes were big like saucers. Ian was waving a hand in front of the wolf blader's face to snap him out of it. Dranzer facepalms before saying, "I'll be right back Kai."

Kai nods, watching the phoenix leave them in a spark of fire. He turns to face his two teammates. He slips a hand into his pocket & takes out something white. He tossed it to Tyson who easily caught it.

"Wow, thanks Kai!" Tyson said in gratitude, reaching out to hug Kai.

"Uh, yea, " Kai said, stopping Tyson at arm's length.

"Hey Kai, let's go to my house!"

"Now?"

"Of course now, why not?"

"You idiots do realize you're in Russia, right?"

"Uhhhh"

It was Kai's turn to facepalm, "Don't tell me you guys thought you were in Japan the whole time."

"Hehehe..."

Kai groaned.

* * *

_Ray's room..._

Driger was woken up from his beauty rest by the banging of the door, "Uh, Ray?"

Ray quickly faces Driger, "Oh, hey Driger. You're awake now?"

Driger nodded quitely, still in bitbeast form, "What's with all of the noise?"

"Teddy bears!" Kenny blurted out.

"Teddy bears?" Driger stared at him.

"That's exactly what I said," Ray said shaking his head.

"Hmm," Driger hoped off the bed & pushes it to the side. There, a trap door similiar to the one in Kai's room.

"Whoa, how did you know that was there?" Ray asked.

"Kind of figured it'

Driger, Ray, Kenny, Bryan & Spencer went down the trap door. They went through a bunch of twists & turns before entering Kai's room. Max, Tyson, Draciel, Dragoon, Tala, & Ian were already in there. Bryan raised an eyebrow at Tala who was still in shock. Dranzer then bursts through another doorway with Johnny, Hilary, Enrique, & Oliver behind him, "Kai, the Tediz."

Kai groaned. He took out a cell phone from his pocket & quickly speed dialed someone.

"What do you want?"

"Black Dranzer"

"O o ohh. Sorry Kai"

"Tediz"

"Tediz? Again? Alright. We're on it"

Kai hung up the phone & slipped it back into his pocket.

"So, they're called Tediz?" Ray asked.

Kai sighed, "Yes Ray. They're called Tediz. They're supposedly some kind of failed experiment that my grandfather & Boris were working on one time that involves some game on the N64," Kai then walked over to Tala was now foaming at the mouth & slaps him silly across the face, "For some reason, they're at the mansion & no matter what, won't leave. Black Dranzer stays in the basement & takes care of them for me. He sometimes call on the Demolition Boy's bitbeast for back up"

* * *

"Alright boys, let's rock!" said Black Dranzer as he pumped up a fist in the air.

Seaborg & Wyborg followed suit. Falborg then walks into the office. Black Dranzer looks at him, "Now where the heck have you been?"

"Nowhere of importance"

"..."

"..."

"You've been hanging out with my brother again, haven't you?"

Falborg shrugged.

"Never mind, we have work to do, after the Tediz!"

There was alot of screaming & shouting. Mainly coming from a hyperactive Wyborg. All of this could be heard upstairs. Wolborg was also helping out, for once. She quickly transformed into her bitbeast form, an artic wolf with ice for wings.

* * *

_Kai..._

Hilary & Kenny suddenly screamed. Johnny looked to the side & saw a Tediz was coming for them. Johnny, trying to be a brave guy & impress Hilary, jumped in front of them, shielding them from the Tediz that managed to get into the room. Everyone then heard a "Rawwrr" & saw Black Dranzer in his bitbeast form catching the Tediz with his feet like how a Owl would do with a mouse, catching it's pray. They both then dissapear in a cloud of smoke. Everyone started at where Black Dranzer had teleported with the Tediz.

"Ahh, a day in the life at the Hiwatari mansion, " Dranzer randomly say.

"This happens on a daily basis?" Johnny asked, who was now carrying Oliver over his shoulder.

"You live in a nut house!" Bryan said.

Kai turns, facing the D-Boys, "You're one to talk," he retorted in Russian.

Diego the gargoyle then entered the room, "Master Kai, someone named Robert Jurgen is waiting downstairs in the lobby"

"ENRIQUE!"

"Uh oh," Enrique said.

* * *

DV: That's the end. Kai's Haunted Mansion is finally finished after...6/7 years. I know it ended rather oddly but oh well. Glad I've finished this. No plot, complete randomness, cool. Thanks for all the reviews, favs, alerts, etc. Should I do a sequel? I'm thinking either it's going to take place in Biovolt with the D-Boys bothering Boris OR Ginga & the gang from Metal Fight/Fusion somehow magically end up in the REAL Beyblade world. They are most certainly going to be in a world of 'hurt', lol. Should the Tediz make a comeback in either idea? I've just realized after rereading this chapter that Dranzer slightly reminded me of myself, when it comes to talking, "Impossible, aren't you?"


End file.
